Ever After Smallville Style
by Dolphin1721
Summary: The Title says it all Rated for language. A little Lex/Chloe piece. My first Smallville so be gentle
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers up through Tempest  
  
  
  
Ever After Smallville Style  
  
Chloe POV  
  
The summer had passed quickly after she and Clark had made up. It had taken her some time to realize why he had left her at the dance. That it wasn't about her or Lana or anyone else for that matter. It was only about him. Clark felt like the world was his responsibility and no one - no one- would be hurt on his watch. The only problem was Clark's watch never ended. He was always in a constant state of worry that someone would be injured or killed and that it would be his fault. In her own personal opinion someone needed to prescribe the boy one giant Paxil. After she and Clark had their 3 hour 'I'm so sorry it's my fault. No It's my fault' conversation, summer proceeded as planned.  
  
There was surprisingly a lot to do for such a nothing to do town. The Talon had started an open mike night every Thursday and Friday, which doubled as open hunting season on anyone who thought they had any artistic ability. Chloe herself had shied away from sharing her innermost thoughts with a room full of jock straps and pom-poms who couldn't have cared less. Lana, who though she could get a little redundant at times, had quite a poetic ability and was the ringleader of the whole thing.  
  
Then there was Lex who took it upon his shoulders to keep the teenage population of Smallville content during the summer. His plans to buyout the Smallville plant had been unnecessary when his fathers' doctor had decided he would be forced, kicking and screaming, into retirement. Every Saturday Lex would find something new for them to do. Chloe was quite grateful for this fact knowing full well that she would have gone stir crazy with only Clark and Pete to keep her entertained. One Saturday he booked a band and invited the whole town. The next he rented paintball suits and let the underage population go stark raving mad in his fields.  
  
Even after all he had done for them Chloe could say she was honestly surprised when the black stretch limo pulled up in front of her house and an extremely excited Pete had pounded on her door.  
  
"Lex is taking us out for a night on the town in Metropolis. Oh man this is gonna be so great. Lana and Clark are in the Limo. Lex is going to meet us at the restaurant" he had said in a rush tugging her out onto the porch.  
  
"Okay wait. Rewind. What? I thought you didn't even like Lex" she reminded him still trying to process what a night on the town with Lex would mean.  
  
During the summer with the aid of Clark and under the watchful eye of Pete the two had grown quite close. It had started with a cup of coffee one evening while Chloe had been brooding over she and Clark's soap-opera friendship and had escalated from dinner once a week to dinner every night. They had talked about almost everything from movies, music and art to politics, school, and the every present teen drama that seemed to suck them both in.  
  
After one of their many meals Chloe had come to the realization that there were two very different sides to the man she spent most of her time with. There was the man that Lionel had raised. Alexander Luthor went to the meeting and ran the company. But his other side was just a guy trying to make it in the world, figure out who he was and not go totally crazy in the process. She had grown to know both sides and greatly respected and enjoyed both of them. Now just being around him made her heart race and had her stumbling over her own words. Not a good trait for a soon to be journalist.  
  
"Okay give me a second to change, " she said motioning for him to come in and sit.  
  
"Chloe you look great. Let's just go" he anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
She shot him a death glare. "Pete I'm wearing my PJ's." She pointed to the couch and was rewarded when he let out a hefty sigh and plopped down on the oversized cushions.  
  
"Hurry up and change this whole night on the town thing only works tonight, and, what the hell is this" Pete asked holding up a video box he had landed on in his attempt to appear annoyed.  
  
Chloe had to laugh at her friend. She loved him to death but sometimes he just forgot she was a girl. "It's a movie."  
  
"Yeah I got that you wanna tell me why you have a copy of one of the dorkiest films of all time" he stated glancing at the back of the box.  
  
"Ever After isn't a dorky movie. It's one of the classical romances." He looked at her with a confused look. "Right. I forgot, boy terms. It's the real life Cinderella story."  
  
"Oh ok then answer me one more question. Why are you still standing here while Metropolis is waiting? Go he motioned to the stairs and settled for reading the back of the box he was still holding. He looked up when he realized she was still staring at him incredulously. "Change."  
  
"Fine give me ten minutes," she said as she rushed up the stairs. Ahhhh what to wear. Night on the town what does that mean, dinner, movie, clubs shopping? The possibilities were endless. She grabbed a shiny silver halter from the back of her closet and a leather mini from the back of her sock drawer. She had purchased both items without the knowledge of her father on one of her many shopping sprees in Metropolis. Fishnets and big chunky Doc's would make the perfect clubbing outfit.  
  
Dinner.. What to wear to dinner. If the old Lex had picked the place it would be big and fancy. More for being seen than for actually eating a meal. However if the new Lex had picked where they would be dining it would be some funky hole-in-the-wall that you went to because you actually wanted something on the menu. And though as she would tell you any day she had many talents however mind reading wasn't one of them and she didn't know which Lex would be joining them tonight so she went with the only other alternative.  
  
"Pete" she yelled down the stairs. "Do you know where we're eating?"  
  
"No clue" was the agitated reply. "Could you please hurry up. The ladies are waiting."  
  
Okay back to square one.  
  
"Damn it all" she muttered digging through her closet. "Ah-ha perfect" she said pulling on the knee length white skirt and red slinky tank. She finished up the ensemble with a pair of strappy red pumps. Funky enough for a hole-in-the-wall and dressy enough for some overpriced French restaurant with atrocious food she would later wish she had never ordered.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. Let's not keep the ladies waiting" she laughed steadying herself on the banister before she tripped over her own feet. She hadn't worn heels in a long time. Her left hand held a bag containing her "clubbing outfit". She laughed at the look on Pete's face.  
  
"Hey earth to Pete. Let's go" still no reply. She snapped her fingers. Nothing  
  
"Fine you stay here and I'll tell you all about the fun we had when I get back" she said marching towards her front door. That got a response.  
  
"Chloe you look great. I mean really. Wow," he said following her to the door.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but blush as her face broke out it a wide grin. "Thanks. I think. So Lana and Clark are in the limo we're going in for a night on the town and we don't know exactly what we're doing" she asked making sure she was down with the game plan.  
  
"Yeah and Lex is meeting us there," he said as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Right Lex is meeting us there" she repeated. In her mind she prayed that this night would turn out well for all of them. She wouldn't allow herself to get nervous around Lex. No in fact tonight she would do just the opposite. As much as she loved the Cinderella story, the whole damsel in distress really wasn't for her. Tonight Chloe was going to take the lead and leave the whole male chauvinistic crap in the 18th century where it belonged. She smiled and walked with renewed confidence to the Limo where her friends waited. 


	2. Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2:Changing  
  
The ride to Metropolis had been suprisingly enjoyable. It had been filled with stupid jokes and about a hundred 'you remember the time we' stories. The whole time, Chloe had been carefully mapping out her attack plan. 'Play hard to get and make Lex want you. Ohh and Chloe try not to get your heart ripped out in the process.' Sometimes Chloe really hated her conscience.  
  
"Chloe?" she looked up and was greeted with the concerned face of Clark.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where'd you go? We've been calling you for like five minutes," he informed her as he watched an embarrassed flush pass across her face.  
  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking. What's up," she asked inquiring as to why they had been calling her name 'for like five minutes'.  
  
"We're here," Pete intoned looking out the window at the towering skyscraper.  
  
"We're here?" What where the hell had the last 100 miles gone? Okay breathe Chloe, breathe in out in out. She so wasn't ready for this, yet.. . .  
  
Yep. We're here. The Limo pulled over and stopped in front of the valet. Pete was the first one out, barley able to contain his excitement. Clark helped Lana out then reached his hand in to help Chloe out. She accepted gratefully, not wanting to go into yet another battle with her heels that she would no doubt lose.  
  
"God I missed this," she said to herself. She looked up at the buildings towering above her. Crowds cluttered the sidewalk. Metropolis had been her first home and there were so many memories here. She loved it all. The noise, the people, but most of all the feeling of being lost in a crowd.  
  
As she glanced at the other members of her group, she realized just how foreign all of this was to them. If it was possible, Lana had moved even closer to Clark, and Pete was staring in awe of the building before them.  
  
"So are we just going to stand here all night or are we going in," she said, making her way to the door. Once inside, the group went to the concierge desk and asked for the Luthor suite. The woman glanced at the group with disdain and motioned to an elevator at the end of the floor.  
  
"It's the top floor." She handed Chloe a key. "It's an express elevator. It'll take you right up."  
  
"Thanks," Lana said cheerily and was only granted with a slight quirk of her lips before she busied herself with the computer in front of her.  
  
When the doors of the elevator opened, Chloe let out an audible gasp. "Oh my god. This place is amazing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chloe whirled around at the sound of Lex's voice. He was leaning against one of the pillars and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Dressed casually in dark slacks and a light blue dress shirt, he looked gorgeous. Chloe had to suppress another gasp when he winked at her. 'Okay, losing that Woman on top mentality. Woman power. I am woman hear me roar. Breathe Chloe. She was glad that Pete and Lana hadn't noticed. They were still to busy gawking at the spotless apartment. Clark just gave her a knowing smile.  
  
"SO where are we going," Chloe blurted, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that only she seemed to be feeling.  
  
"Ever heard of The Glass Slipper?"  
  
"The club," she motioned to the other people in the room. "We can't get in or haven't you noticed we're not all cynical old men like you."  
  
Instead of answering he just smirked and pulled out a white envelope. "You guys really are to sheltered. This is a fake ID," he said in the tone of voice a kindergarten teacher would use when describing crayons.  
  
"Umm. Lex. I'm all for a night on the town but don't you think we could do it the legal don't have to lie to our parents way," he asked in a group mom fashion. Chloe just rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's only illegal if you get caught, and besides what's the fun in that?" Chloe turned around to look at the speaker. Lana? She had expected that from Lex or even Pete, but not Lana. After the Prom things had been tense between them until Clark had made them sit down and talk. Much to her annoyance, Chloe found that she actually liked Lana and their morning coffee meets had become a ritual.  
  
"Never took you for the party type" Pete said from behind her.  
  
Lana just shrugged and said "What can I say? I've been in Smallville to long." She paused for a second and when no one said anything she looked at Lex. "So are we doing dinner first?"  
  
"No. I thought we'd skip foreplay and go straight for the fun," he said looking right at Chloe. "So are you guys ready to go?"  
  
Chloe forced herself to take in oxygen. Passing out would not be the best idea right now. "Yeah I just have to change," she said holding out the bag with her other clothes in it. "Lana?"  
  
"I kinda thought I'd just wear this," she swept her arms down over her outfit. For the first time that night she got a good look at Lana's outfit. A long denim skirt that went down to her ankles adorned her bottom half. Her top was covered by one of her sickeningly pink cardigans. It worked for Smallville's ex-head cheerleader, but the girl would be tarred and feathered if she went to a club looking like that.  
  
You don't have like, an emotional attachment to that skirt do you?" When Lana replied in the negative she turned to Lex.  
  
"Lex I need a pair of scissors, assuming you can find some in this monstrosity you call an apartment." Ouch Chloe you want to play hard to get not make him cry, though she wasn't sure he could cry. He just smiled at her.  
  
"What," she asked when the silence grew a little to comfortable. That had been happening a lot lately.  
  
He shook his head and stalked over to a couch side table. Opening the top drawer he produced a pair of utility scissors that looked like they could cut to the center of the world. "Here you go," he said as he handed them to her. "Sarge."  
  
Chloe could think of another situation where she would love for him to call her Sarge and it didn't involve anyone else being in the room. 'Good God Chloe. Where did that come from. One way express leaving for the gutter. Departing right now boarding in Chloe's brain.' She pushed those thought out of her head, expressed her thanks, grabbed Lana's arm, and made a mad dash for the nearest room.  
  
"What was that all about," Lana asked once Chloe had shut the door behind them.  
  
'I'm madly in love with the not only most unavailable man in the world, but the man that is my fathers boss, your boss and my best friends, best friend.' "Nothing." Lana just gave her a look that said 'I know you don't think you're fooling me'.  
  
"Okay let's see if we can pull this off. I'll wear the top I have on" she said dumping out the contents of her bag trying to keep the conversation away from the billionaire in the next room. "You get the extra one." She handed Lana the black tank.  
  
"I'll wear the skirt I brought. And you.go in the bathroom take of that skirt and we'll see what we can do." Once Lana handed her the skirt Chloe plopped down on the bed scissors in hand . She tried to make it all different lengths going way up her thigh on one side and almost down to her knee at the other. "There. Perfect."  
  
"Chloe this is great but what about shoes," Lana questioned through the door. Chloe looked over in time to see one of Lanas feet stick out of the bathroom. Chloe sighed as she looked at the slip on tennis shoes. She and Lana were going to have a serious fashion talk when they got back to Smallville.  
  
"What size do you wear?"  
  
"A six but I don't want to take your shoes," she said as Chloe threw the black pumps in the general direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Lana that's what friends are for. Anyway I have the red ones and they match my shirt. I feel so 'Save the Last Dance' when they're in the taxi" she said laughing.  
  
Lana joined in then grabbed the top and skirt from Chloe and pulled it into the bathroom. "I'm going to change and let you get your skirt on. Thanks again," she said before closing the door. Chloe smiled to herself. Plopping back down on the bed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
She hauled herself off the bed and slipped on her other skirt placing the other one back in her bag. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled, liking what she saw. Lana knocked on the door and after a few seconds made her way back in.  
  
"Wow. Chloe I see what Lex sees in you." Chloe blushed and made a pact with herself that even if tonight was a total bust at least she had a friend.  
  
"So shall we go strut our stuff." Lana giggled and reached for the door.  
  
"Wait. I have to tell you something," she held her hand out so Lana wouldn't open the door. She took a deep breath and began to tell Lana about her plan. 


	3. Medicinal Persuasion

(A/N): This chapter came out a little darker than originaly planned but the next chapter will be lighter. I promise.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Do any of us?  
  
  
  
"How long do you think they're going to be in there" Pete asked glancing over the back of the big leather sofa he was sitting on.  
  
  
  
"Pete quit whining, they've been in there for like two minutes" Clark said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Plus the clubs don't get going until after the cities curfew" Lex offered from his perch next to the window. "City kids don't think it's fun unless you can get arrested doing it." He smiled at the look that passed over both the boys' faces. Just then the door to the bedroom opened and the two girls stepped out.  
  
  
  
"What's this about getting arrested?" Chloe almost laughed at the startled look on Lex's face as he took in her outfit. "What? Forget I was a girl."  
  
  
  
"Quite the opposite Miss Sullivan, I'm just realizing how much of woman you are." Chloe felt the blush cross her face and glanced at Lana. She and Chloe had had a heart to heart before they returned to the living room and Chloe felt a great relief that she could share it with someone.  
  
  
  
"So we seem to be just standing around a lot tonight. I, for one would much rather be dancing," Pete said as he hopped off the couch. Shoving the fake ID in his pocket he practically skipped to the door. As he passed Clark he laughed and tapped his finger under the other boys chin. "Clark, man you're catching flies." Clark quickly caught on to what he was saying, shut his mouth, and averted his eyes from Lana, blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
"I'm with Pete," a voice whispered in her ear. "I'd much rather be dancing." While watching the scene play out before her she had quickly forgotten about the other man in the room. She however wasn't about to let her whole plan go to waste. She whirled around, gave him a quick toothy grin, and walked after Pete.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, Luthor. You wanna go a little light on the innuendo. I don't think the kids can handle it," she tossed over her shoulder, throwing a pointed glance at Clark.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled as he watched Chloe walk away. Yes, Tonight was going to work out perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex watched as Chloe deftly moved through the throngs of people back to their table. He marveled at the way she could move without touching anyone else while carrying a tray full of drinks, smile that amazing smile of hers, and still manage to look like an innocent 16- year old. 'Which she still is Lex. Don't get all jumpy'.  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled at him and set the drinks down on the table. "Okay Clark had the Manhattan, Pete had the Screwdriver," Chloe had to laugh when Clark and Pete shared a 'giggle'. She didn't know boys could giggle. "I know someday you two will emotionally graduate the third grade."  
  
  
  
"Aww will we get to wear one of those little hats," That was twice tonight Pete had giggled and Chloe was sure she'd be hearing it more before the night was out.  
  
  
  
"Lex has a Martini, and, just so you know, I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
  
  
"Doing what," Lex asked trying to feign innocence.  
  
  
  
Chloe just rolled her eyes. "I can see the headline in 'The Planet' "Lex Luthor Found in Metropolis Club with Four Drunk Underage Teens" My dad would die of a heart attack." She laughed handing Lana a Shirley Temple. Lex raised an eyebrow at her lack of a drink.  
  
  
  
"I, unlike you am not perfect in every way and cannot balance five drinks while trying to make my way through the mosh pit of hell," she said waving her arm at the hundreds of Glass Slipper patrons moving together on the dance floor. "So my drink is still at the bar."  
  
  
  
"I'll go get it," Lex said standing up and moving toward the crowd. Chloe put her hand on his arm and looked back at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm capable of putting one foot in front of the other, you know," she practically yelled over the music before disappearing into the crowd. He just blinked for about a minute before going after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He watched her make her way back up to the bar and order her drink. He smiled as she turned to watch the dancing masses, bobbing her head up and down in time to the music. He tried to ignore how his heart started racing when she noticed him and smiled back. He made it about halfway through the crowd before he was cut off by a rather busty blonde.  
  
  
  
"Wanna dance," she asked grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her and rubbing her arms on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Yes, just not with you." He stepped away from her only to have her take a step toward him.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter baby? I'll be real nice." She pulled his head down to kiss his neck. "I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind."  
  
  
  
'Chloe'. His head shot up and he was greeted with an icy glare that ran down his spine. Even from all the way across the club he could feel the look she gave him. 'Shit'.  
  
  
  
He pushed the blonde away from him and shoved his way through the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chloe couldn't believe not only how horribly her plan had failed but who he had chosen over her.  
  
  
  
"It shouldn't have surprised you. Luthors are always the same you know." Chloe whirled around and faced the man who was speaking to her. He held out her drink. "Singapore Sling for the lady."  
  
  
  
Chloe glanced down at the drink then back up at the man who was holding it. He was tall, probably taller than Clark. He had dark, almost black, hair and the faintest hint of a goatee. His eyes were green and piercing, but hidden behind long lashes. His silk shirt was neatly pressed and his slacks hugged in all the right places. His arms were sculpted but not to big and he had the slightest sheen of sweat from dancing.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been standing there," she asked suspiciously going into reporter mode.  
  
  
  
"Long enough to see you swooning over Luthor with that blonde bimbo," he glanced at a few other women at the bar. Chloe sighed when she noticed that all of them were staring at the same sexy, bald, billionaire that she was helplessly enamored with. 'Helplessly enamored. God Chloe jump out of you Harlequin novel,' she chastised herself. But his words had affected her more than she'd ever admit. She took the drink from him and took a sip just to draw attention away from Lex.  
  
  
  
"I'm Riley."  
  
  
  
Chloe took another sip of her drink and noted for future reference that they were really good. "This is where you tell me your name" Riley smirked at her. She really needed to get away from men who smirked.  
  
  
  
"Chloe" she smiled at him. He seemed like a nice guy and even though her Lex plan had fallen through she was going to have fun tonight.  
  
  
  
Just then a new song came over the loud speakers. People on the dance floor moved to find a new partner, got closer to the one they already had, or gave up on the whole dancing thing to go back in one of the dark corners and make-out.  
  
  
  
"I love this song," Riley said taking her hand and leaning in right next to her ear. "Dance with me."  
  
  
  
Chloe wasn't quite sure she wanted to dance with him, but he was so cute and so close to her that she felt her resolve slipping.  
  
  
  
"Okay," she said before downing the rest of her drink. If she hadn't been so busy relishing in the fact that her drink tasted so good she would have noticed the look of triumph that passed over his face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex watched the man as he held a drink out to Chloe. He felt the anger rise in him as they exchanged a few words. 'Chloe's not stupid enough to drink something a strange man in a club gave her. Right?'  
  
  
  
He nearly yelled as the man said something that especially irked her and she the drink from him. He was so close to the bar. All he had to do was get to her and then he'd put his arm around her, and kiss her, and take her back to Smallville where people would never slip something into her drink. All he had to do was get to her and then they'd go back to their table, and sit and talk with friends, and he'd never let anyone hurt her again.  
  
  
  
Just then a group of laughing teens not nearly old enough to be in The Glass Slipper stopped right in front of him. He looked up just as Chloe took a sip. 'Shit.'  
  
The man smirked at her and at that moment Lex promised himself he would never smirk again. He could hear her tell him her name and saw him grab her hand when the music changed. He wanted to hit. no worse than that he wanted to maim the man when he pressed his lips right up to Chloe's ear. He was touching Chloe. His Chloe. That was it, He practically threw himself through the teens and bounded up the stairs toward the bar.  
  
  
  
Chloe laughed when Riley pulled her into his arms and started dancing to the music. She wasn't sure what she was laughing about but suddenly the whole world had grown quite comical.  
  
"This is a really nasty song, you know?" She giggled at the lyrics. She would never admit it but she knew all the words to Nine Inch Nails, "Closer to God".  
  
"You know I hadn't until just now," Riley stated with the straightest face he could muster, getting another giggle from Chloe. This time he had to hold her up when she started to tip over. This stuff was great. He'd have to thank his supplier next time he stocked up. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was now totally uninhibited swaying to the music and singing under her breath. "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you."  
  
He almost laughed when he realized what little chance he would have with her if she weren't under the influence of the very serious medicinal persuasion. He did laugh when he spun them both around and found himself staring into the ice blue eyes of Lex Luthor.  
  
"Lex," he said barley keeping the laughter out of his voice, "Great to see you again."  
  
"Riley, I believe you've got something that belongs to me," he grasped Chloe by the wrist and pulled her so she was behind him. He got an uneasy feeling at the way she stumbled over her own feet and then giggled as if nothing has happened. "What'd you give her?"  
  
"I don't think she belongs to you Lex. Anyway isn't she a little smart for your usual one night lay," he stepped back to avoid any fists that flew at his face, but none came.  
  
"What did you give her" his asked again his voice betraying none of the emotion he had inside.  
  
Riley rolled his eyes and sighed. "Relax Luthor. I just gave her a little Special K." At Lex's blank look he chuckled. "You really have been in that hick town too long. Ketamine. It's new. It's used as an animal tranquilizer. Basically she'll feel a little disoriented tonight and will wake up with a shitter of a head ache and no memory of what happened."  
  
This time the fist came and it connected squarely with his jaw. "Shit Luthor. I was just going to borrow her. I would have given her back," he said before turning on his heel and retreating through the crowd like a dog with it's tail between its legs.  
  
He turned to find Chloe dancing seductively with another patron and quickly brushed off the dirty look the guy threw at him when he pulled Chloe away from him.  
  
"Hey Lex," she said really brightly. He glanced over her face and noted that her eyes looked really distant.  
  
"Hey Chloe, How do you feel?"  
  
"Where's Riley," she asked standing on her tip toes to see over his shoulder. A small pout came to her lips when she saw he was gone. "He left me. Just like everyone else. Clark left me for Lana. Pete left me for some girl who's name I can't remember now. And you, you left me for someone who wasn't me." Her voice grew increasingly slurred and her eyes grew a little more distant.  
  
"You'll always leave me," she was leaning on his shoulder now, letting out little whimpers that made her sound like a little hungry kitten.  
  
"I'll never leave you again Chloe. Never again," he whispered stroking her head. They were the only two people on the dance floor moving at such a slow pace and both were getting tossed and jostled by the crowd. He took Chloe's arm and led her to the side of the dance floor.  
  
"Do you really mean that, about never leaving me" she was staring deep into his eyes and a little of the fire was back in them. She moved her face closer to his and their lips were only inches apart.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. All he had to do was lean his head down and they would both get what they wanted. And she wouldn't remember any of it.  
  
"Kiss me." He could feel her lips they were so close to his. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No." It was barley a whisper but Chloe's eyes flew open and she took a step back from him. It took her a second to gain her balance without someone holding her up.  
  
"What? No, you know what, you're allowed to not want to kiss me. That's OK your just like the other 100% of your species who don't want anything to do with me. I have to go to the bathroom." She turned and made her way through a few hot-and-heavy couples toward the bathrooms.  
  
"Chloe," Lex called after her, but she was already gone. That wasn't the reaction he had been looking for. He wanted to kiss her more than anything else in the world but he was sort of leaning toward her remembering it when she woke up. He stalked back toward the table where Lana and Clark still sat.  
  
"Lana I need you to go after Chloe," when Lana just glanced at him he decided it would be best to tell the whole truth. "She's in the bathroom. Somebody slipped a drug into her drink and I need to get her to a hospital." Now Lana was on her feet moving towards the back of the club.  
  
"What's wrong with her," Clark asked the fear evident in his voice. "Is she going to be ok? Who slipped her this drug? Is he dead yet because if anything happens to Chloe he's going to wish he was before I ever lay a hand on him," the two men had stopped outside the big oak doors and there was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
  
  
Chloe pushed open the door to the bathroom positively steaming. She was glad no one else was in the bathroom because she would have hated for anyone else to have to share in her misery. She gasped as she turned to the mirror. He eyes were blood shot and everything was beginning to get a little fuzzy.  
  
"Breath in, out, in, out," she told mirror Chloe trying to calm her nerves. She'd heard Lex ask Riley about what he'd given her, but she couldn't quite remember what he'd said.  
  
"You're okay," she told mirror Chloe trying to steady herself on the sink. All of a sudden mirror Chloe did a 180, the whole world flipped over, and she held onto the sink for dear life. She registered somewhere in the back of her mind the door opening but It was quickly diminished when her legs gave out and she veered forward, her head hitting the corner of the sink before smacking to the tile floor.  
  
"Oh my god, Chloe," Lana was at her side in an instant. "Oh please be alright. We're going to take you to the hospital. Hold on Chloe."  
  
She rushed out the doors and quickly rushed to Lex.  
  
"She collapsed and hit her head on the sink. I can't get any response from her. You've got to do something." Lex was in the bathroom beside Chloe before Lana even had time to finish. Lana glanced up at Clarks face and knew that if anything happened to Chloe blood was going to fly tonight.  
  
"Go find Pete," he said through gritted teeth, then walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Chloe, you're gonna be alright. Just breath for me okay. Just keep on breathing." Lex had her wrapped up in his jacket and had pulled out his cell phone and was rapidly dialing numbers.  
  
"Yes this is Lex Luthor. I need an ambulance..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last thing Chloe registered before slipping into unconsciousness was the sound of Lex's voice.  
  
'What was Lex doing in the Girls' Bathroom?' 


End file.
